


Jogan Waterfight

by MegtheDemon



Category: Dalton - Fandom, Daltonfic
Genre: M/M, V. quick drabble not too good, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegtheDemon/pseuds/MegtheDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that's it! Twas a request from the lovely Julie on Plurk! I hope it's good enough! xx</p></blockquote>





	Jogan Waterfight

It was a sweltering hot summer’s day. The sky was as blue as the toes of a man walking through snow barefoot, and the grass was as green as a childs face with the flu. The boys of Dalton were scattered about the grounds, running around with water guns so large two boys manned one gun. In the chaos of flying water and insanely gorgeous boys running around with their shirts off stood a tall blonde, who was unfortunately wearing a shirt.

Logan lifted his sunglasses from his face, scanning the grounds with narrowed eyes as he searched. He quickly dodged a stream of water from Derek and Marcus’ water gun making him bump back to chest with another boy. The warbler spun around and came face to face with exactly who he was searching for.

“Found you, Princess.”

Julian looked back up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. He was, fortunately, not wearing a shirt. His sunglasses were nested in his hair, which was now even more wavy due to the amount of water that had be poured on him. Logan smiled at the prima donna, catching him off-guard as he rygby tackled him at the waist, straddling him by the waist as he produced a bucket of water in front of him. Julian stared at him, his eyes widening so drastically they almost popped out like a cartoon character. The brunette shook his head slowly as he glared at his captor.

“Logan. Don’t you dare.”

Logan lifted the bucket.

“Lo, I swear to God.”

Just as the first droplets fell onto the actors head, Logan was stopped by a tap on the shoulder, forcing him to turn around and come face to face with Derek, Marcus, and the Tweedles holding the world’s largest water cannon in the history of water cannons (which is a surprisingly large and deadly history).  

The blast of water sent the blonde shooting straight back, twisting in the air and landing nose to nose with Julian, water dripping off his nose onto the others.

The spent a minute like that before Julian started to hysterically laugh. He laughed so hard that he lost his breath and sounded like a dying seal.

“You…look..like…a really angry drowned cat oh my god.”

Logan glared at his before shaking his head, causing water droplets to spray his hysterical boyfriend, soaking him even more.  Julian gasped up at him, before they both burst once again into laughter, Logan leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the diva’s nose, before rolling off him and sprinting away, grabbing a water gun off the floor as he went.

Julian followed, calling after the tall blonde and tripping over his feet as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it! Twas a request from the lovely Julie on Plurk! I hope it's good enough! xx


End file.
